Salt of your Tears
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: Request fic, Song by TobyMac fear. Dc Talk – Atmosphere - A love that defied law, age and broke the one code Kakashi never thought he'd ever cross. Kakashi/Sakura, after time skip. ONESHOT


Kakuka Request Fic, request made by _**vicious crimes**_

Salt of your tears

Song by TobyMac fear. Dc Talk –_ Atmosphere _-

Tanzaku Gai

_**I know you keep a journal and every page is rippled  
From the tears that you cry, ain't no meanin' to your scribble  
Cause words can't describe what you've been feelin' inside  
It's like thousand foot walls, and they're still on the rise  
But look up to a beautiful sound  
And see for yourself you're not that far down  
And know this, I cannot love a little  
My promise to you is unconditional **_

Sakura sighed watching the rain fall heavily, the dark clouds only lightened by the dance of lightening, five years had come and gone, and still Sasuke wasn't home. His mission to kill his own blood brother consuming his every thought and desire, the need to be strong his only wish. She'd stoped hoping he'd come back months before, her love for him having changed, or maybe she herself had changed, and now, now like the overly loud ninja Naruto, she held a sisterly affection for the missing nin.

The creak of the far door sliding opening catching her attention, bringing her back from her wayward thoughts and a masked face poked in, a concerned black eye, the only one visible catching shimmering green. That eye, an eye that for the last month or so had torn at the young medic nins soul, clouded for an instant before the owner of said eye slid soundlessly into the small hotel room. Hatake Kakashi was a thin, wiry muscled man whose lithe form was stretched tall, his hair a startling shade of grey, almost white, though Sakura knew it was his natural colour, the colour he'd had all his life.

"Sakura-san, you should be sleeping," he murmured reaching his old students side, taking in the beauty that Sakura had become over the last few years, though her forehead was still abnormally large. Her thin, pink hair was cut short, though a little longer since she'd scarified the length of it in the Chunin exam, when she had been attacked in the second examinations, Forest of Death. Her green eyes carried a knowledge of death, of taking life and of pain and loss, though they still glittered when others would have dulled, though the years had changed the size of them, making them fit her small, heart shaped face all the better.

_**And I'll keep the light on, baby  
Just keep the course, you can weather the storm  
I'll keep the light on, baby  
You've come this far, don't you ever lose heart, now  
**_

She, like he, was made of thin, wiry muscles, her body filled with a coiled steel of inner strength but she still had all those lovely woman's curves, with a heaver cup size than she'd had when he'd first met her and in his opinion a grade A butt. Seventeen suited her well, he thought distantly before her voice interrupted his inner thoughts, "I couldn't sleep, Kakashi-sensei," she said looking back out the window, shivering after having been under the older mans intense gaze that short span of time.

"…What's wrong?" he asked kneeling down before her, scanning her face, concern again filling visible eye. "Just thinking too much, sensei, I just…" she murmured looking down at him from her spot on the window sill, "my mind wont seem to turn off tonight," she finished with a resigned air. A helpless feeling settled deep in his stomach as she turned away, his right hand coming up, as if it had a life of its own to cup her cheek and turn those soulful eyes back to him.

"S-sensei?" she asked, short, sharp teeth biting nervously on the inside of her lips, a blush coming up to dust her nose in a slight shading of peach as she took in her old sensei's face, the strength of his jaw. The ridge of his nose, though still covered by his mask, the way his hitai-ite covered his left eye, the sudden and rather embarrassing urge to run her fingers through his hair ran through her and her blush deepened as she looked away. Dropping his gaze in favour of staring at the tattoo on his shoulder, the only true evidence that he, like Itachi, like so many others she knew, was an ANBU member.

_**Just turn around and I'll be there  
I'm moving into your atmosphere  
Just turn around and I'll be there  
I'm moving into your atmosphere **_

"Sakura," he whispered his right hand following his lefts decisions, only it came up to his own face, as startled green eyes darted up, watching in fascination as the mans lower face was revelled for viewing pleasure. His now uncovered nose with perfection, thin and fitting his face, his lips sensual, pouty, and oh-so-tempting to her, his skin was pale, mostly from the years of being hidden from sight when he was around others, under the suns warm raze.

A face of a god, a face that was getting closer to her own, though he seemed to hesitate when his lips was only a hairs breath away from hers, their breathes mingling as they stared at each other, then…his lips were soft, firm and ever so slightly moist. They pressed gently to her own, moving in an unfamiliar way as she gasped, the part of her lips making the kiss slightly deeper, wetter.

Kakashi felt her response as her eyes fluttered closed, his following suit as her mouth, until that moment untouched, twitched then pressed back, her lithe, sculptured form swaying closer to his. Hands, trembling, delicate, slightly roughened hands slide around his neck, one staying there, the other coming up into his hair, grabbing the back of his hitai-ite and removing it was a slightly satisfied moan before coming back to tangle into his hair.

Left hand tangled into thick pink hair, the strands silken against his years roughened skin as his right arm wrapped around her small, tucked in waist, pulling her to him, pressing her tightly to his chest so that he could feel the mounds of her breasts. Her whispery moan rushed to his loins, which already pulsed with life, need, hardening him further and he groaned.

_**I know you're all alone in a crowd full of friends  
I can see it in your eyes that your fadin' again  
Checking out, moving into your hole  
Where the light can't touch any part of your soul  
But hold up and let the river rush in  
You can turn around and start livin' again  
Cause your life is a beautiful bloom  
In the image of the one that created you **_

Pulling back Sakura was left gasping for breath, a strange heat and weight in her lower stomach as she stared up at Kakashi, green eyes glazed as her breath mingled with his, taking in as much of his heat as she could. She could feel his hardened penis pressed against her thigh as she crouched on the floor with him and with a groan of need she reached up, pulling him back down as she kissed him. This time it was a frenzied, needy and passionate kiss, as tongues battled, teeth nipped and sucked on lips and bodies pressed and ground against one another. Other than harsh breathing the only other sounds was the patter of rain, the clap of thunder, the creak of the hotel settling on its fixtures in a silent protest of the wet weather.

Pulling back again Sakura murmured, "S-sensei," her voice weak with need. "I-Sakura-san…" Kakashi tried to voice his feelings tried to tell her of the love that had formed over the last few months, not the love of a teacher to a student. Not a love of a friend or a brother. It was more or less, it burned and pulsed, it was wrong in so many ways, because of their relationship, the fourteen-year difference, in so many ways his love for her could and would be condemned.

Her shaking hand moved, thin fingers brushing his saliva wetted lips, "I understand, I love you too," she whispered and he groaned swooping down to kiss her, even as he stood, pulling her up with him. She clung to him her knees weak as he backed up to the small bed that sat in the middle of the room, the matrass hitting the backs of his legs and he fell back onto it, pulling her with him. Her smaller form on top of his flattening her breasts to his chest, and pressing his cock into the hot, moist mound between her thighs.

_**I'll be there**_

Said I'll be there, said I'll be there  
Said I'll be there always, forever  


**~:~ Six Years Later ~:~**

Kakashi sighed as he entered his home brushing a weary hand through his hair, missions were getting harder as he got older, and now that he had a reason to continue living the fear of death always seemed to make his job all that much harder. "Daddy!" a two high, children's voices called as the rush of small feet on wooden floor boards hit his ears before two small children rushed towards him, tackling his legs in tight grips that screamed they weren't going to let go for a long time.

Looking down at his most precious treasures Kakashi felt his heart melt, fraternal twins that were now almost five, his precious daughter Saruto, who had taken after him more than her mother. Her long grey hair fell around thin shoulders, her black gaze watery as she met his gaze, and he smiled before looking at his son, Obito who had taken after his mother. Shaggy pink hair fell around a heart shaped face, the everyone said would break heart when he was old enough, large green eyes that glittered as he looked up, mischief written over rounded cheeks.

"Hello you little monsters, where's Mummy?" he asked squatting down his hands finding their way into the twins silken locks as they grinned at him, giggling before they shouted, "Behind you!" and he jumped when his wives arm surrounded his neck, pulling him into a sleeper hold.

"Hello, Sakura dear," he managed as Saruto and Obito scampered off laughing, leaving their parents to work it out, already used to the near violence their mother used when upset with their father. After all, his wife wouldn't be his wife if she didn't cuff him when she was pissed.

**Thank you for your review and I have enjoyed writing this little short, _vicious crimes_ I hope this is what you were looking for. Unfortunately I couldn't use Breaking Benjamin song- Dairy of Jane -, it seemed more of a death song and I can't do a romantic, fluffy smut with a death song unless one character dies.**


End file.
